1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for sensing a tap applied to a display unit in a deactivated state.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports electronic game playing or multimedia player function. In particular, more recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
In addition, with the increased complexity of the functions, a more complex user interface is provided. The complex user interface is sometimes inconvenient and difficult to use for the user.